La Aventura de Harry y Dudley
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si... Lily no hubiera muerto?


...

 _Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 3.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Reto:_ _¿Qué hubiera pasado si... **Lily no hubiera muerto?**_

* * *

Si Harry Potter me perteneciera... bueno, ya verán los libros que hubieran salido, así como para traumatizar niños. Gracias a la salud mental de muchos infantes no me pertenece a mi sino a Rowling, no dinero por esto, blah, blah, blah. Fin.

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **La Aventura de Harry y Dudley**_

 _ **...**_

─No es justo. Obviamente hiciste trampa ─dijo el niño señalando a su compañero de juegos con un regordete dedo acusador.

─¿Que? ─Exclamó el otro. Indignado─ No seas mal perdedor, D. Gané limpiamente. No es mi culpa que seas tan lento.

─No puedes ganar limpiamente nunca ─argumentó sin bajar el dedo o mostrarse ofendido por que lo llamaran "lento"─. Tienes, claramente, una ventaja.

─¿Y cuál se supone que es esa ventaja?

─Ya sabes, esa... _cosa_ ─hizo una pausa─. Se supone que no debo decirlo en voz alta.

─Oye, el que sea un mago no quiere decir que use magia para cada cosa que haga.

Dudley abrió los ojos como platos y, nervioso, miró a lado y lado del parque para asegurarse que nadie hubiera escuchado a Harry. Una vez confirmó que no había peligro, y con el rostro cargado de reproche hacia su primo, volvió a la carga.

─Pues… Yo que sé ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no lo haces?

─Porque no puedo ─Harry se limitó a hacer aspavientos con los brazos para dar énfasis a su explicación─. No sé cómo controlarlo.

─¿No? ¿En serio?

Dudley no se fiaba un pelo, así que se dedicó a mirarlo con un profundo ceño, como el que hacía su padre cuando leía y discutía con el diario.

─No es como en la tele, D.

─Ya sé que no es como en la tele ─no es como que fuera tonto─. Pero puedes aparecerte al otro lado de una pared -he visto a la tia Lily hacer eso-; o hacer flotar cosas, como... ¡Como un superhéroe! ─La sola idea lo hizo emocionarse y sonreír con anhelo. Si tan solo él también tuviera poderes mágicos...

─Creo que estás un poco confundido, primo ─dijo Harry, bajandolo de su nube.

Duddley se lo quedó viendo. Francamente le costaba entender cómo era posible que a Harry no le pareciera emocionante todo el asunto de la magia.

─Incluso puedes volar ─argumentó.

─En una escoba ─contestó su primo quitándose importancia.

─¡Volar! ─repitió de nuevo por si a Harry no le había quedado claro ese punto ─. A mi me gustaría volar.

─Bueno, si. La verdad es que volar es genial.

─¿Ves?

─Oye ¿Quieres dar un paseo en escoba?

Dudley se quedó ahí, mirando a su primo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

─¿Lo harías? es decir ¿Puedes hacer eso?

─Si, a menos que la rompas cuando te subas ─contestó Harry, no exento de picardía.

─¿Por qué la habría de...? Espera… ¿Me estás diciendo gordo? ─Dudley sentía que a veces Harry se burlaba sin que el lo notara.

Su primo rió abiertamente hasta que el otro hizo crujir sus nudillos y con ellos la consecuente rectificación.

─Eh… No, como crees ─dijo Harry pasando nerviosamente una mano por el pelo.

─Mas te vale ¿Eh? Rarito cuatro ojos ─amenazó Dudley, aunque esas amenazas nunca habían pasado de puñetazos en el brazo o de zapes que provocaban que los anteojos de Harry saltaran por los aires.

 **…**

─Listo, mamá dijo que puedo quedarme en tu casa esta tarde y pasar la noche aquí ─anunció Dudley unos días después de que Harry le había prometido su viaje en escoba voladora.

─¿Tan pronto? ¿Tio vernon estuvo de acuerdo?

─No estaba muy feliz, pero era eso o tenerme llorando todo el día ─contestó, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

─Yo le llego a hacer un berrinche a mamá y lo mas seguro es que me hechice ─mencionó Harry recordando lo buena que era su madre para unos cuantos encantamientos.

─Que bueno que mi mamá no sea bruja─ fue el comentario de su primo, aunque Harry sospechaba que aún siendo bruja, la tía Petunia sería incapaz de castigar a su "Dudders", pero él no iba a mencionar eso. Ahora lo importante era volar.

─Entonces esta noche saldremos a volar en escoba ─anunció.

─¡No puedo esperar!─agregó D con visible entusiasmo ─¿y tu mamá ya te dio permiso?

Pues su primo estaba loco si creía que Harry iba a arriesgarse de esa manera a una muerte segura.

─Claro que no. No sabe absolutamente nada de lo de salir a volar en escoba.

Dudley pareció verlo bajo otra luz cuando reveló que planeaba desobedecer a su madre y Harry debía darle la razón.

A decir verdad cuando se miraba en el espejo, pensaba que con esos lentes y por la forma ñoña como su madre lo vestía, si que daba esa impresión. Estaba seguro que parecía de la clase de empollón que obedece a todo, absolutamente todo, lo que dice su madre. Pero Harry tenía una vena rebelde y una capa invisible. Dudley, de nuevo, pareció más impresionado que nunca con este nuevo dato.

─¿Puedes hacerte invisible? ¡Guao! Justo como un superhéroe.

Y seguía con lo del superhéroe.

─Un superheroe no, D. Un mago.

─Pues creo que ser un mago es mil veces mejor que ser un superhéroe. Ya quisiera spiderman poder hacerse invisible.

Harry sonrió, la verdad debía darle un poco de crédito a Dudley, pues por lo que contaba su madre, Spiderman no tenía nada que hacer contra Dumbledore. Aunque la verdad era que le hubiera gustado que apareciera un superhéroe-mago capaz de vencer a aquel a quien todos temían, del que todos hablaban. El que había asesinado a su padre.

 **…**

En la medida que avanzaban los edificios eran cada vez mas frecuentes y los extensos prados verdes daban paso a la vasta selva de cemento gris muggle. Los caminos poco transitados y las casitas eran reemplazadas por aglomeraciones de tráfico y altos apartamentos. Harry no entendía cómo los muggles podían vivir así, tan apiñados, pero Dudley estaba sinceramente emocionado y parecía más cómodo con la situación, atreviéndose incluso, a aflojar su agarre de tanto en tanto para señalar alguna cosa a la que Harry no prestaba mucha atención.

Los chicos planeaban entre enormes edificios sobre la escoba de Harry. Duddley estaba entre emocionado y aterrado, se aferraba con fuerza a Harry y éste se preguntaba si, en un ataque de nervios no lo estrangularía allí mismo, pues Dudley era mucho más corpulento y fuerte.

Harry hizo un movimiento brusco a propósito

─¡No me sueltes! ─chilló a su espalda.

─¡No seas llorón! ─chilló Harry a su vez.

─¡No estoy llorando! Es que... es muy inseguro ¡Voy a morir! esto es peor que la montaña rusa.

Harry pensó en hacer otro de sus virajes bruscos para molestarlo, pero temió que a su primo le diera un infarto y se cayera de la escoba. No se sentía con la fuerza suficiente como para sostener a su primo si eso llegaba a pasar.

─Eras tú el que quería venir. Si hubiera sabido que eras así de miedoso no te hubiera dicho nada.

─¡No tengo miedo! ¿Y... estás seguro que nadie puede vernos?

─¡Si!

No se habían quitado la capa de invisibilidad desde que salieron del cuarto de Harry, así que eran invisibles, aunque con todo ese ruido que hacía D, lo más probable era que pudieran escucharlos hasta en las profundas cámaras de Gringotts.

─¿Cómo le haces para mantener tu culo en este palo? Me duele horrible.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Honestamente, Dudley era demasiado quejica.

─Se supone que hay un encantamiento para que no duela, pero no puedo hacer magia hasta que la aprenda, cuando tenga edad y mi varita.

Obviamente no le podía pedir a su mamá o se enteraría de su escapada.

─¿Y a tí cómo es que no te duele?

─Costumbre, supongo.

No era la primera vez que salía a volar sin permiso de su madre. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que le permitía salir a jugar, y eso porque conseguía que su padrino intercediera. Pero se la pasaba diciendo que el mundo muggle no era del todo seguro; que había una guerra y que Quien-tu-sabes podía encontrarlo y hacerle daño; o sus secuaces, o alguna doxy perdida. La verdad es que para Harry su madre era un poco paranoica, es decir, ya había salido como mil veces y no le había pasado nada.

 **…**

El viejo Kreacher estaba harto de tener en la casa de su señora a esos aberrantes sangre sucia, pero el amo Sirius nunca había sido dado a obedecer a la ama y había reclamado Grimauld Place como su legítimo heredero pese a que habían borrado su nombre en el tapiz familiar. Kreacher sabía que, pese a su condición de repudiado el amo seguía siendo un Black y la sangre pesa más que cualquier tapiz quemado; de modo que la casa lo reconocía así como debía hacerlo Kreacher.

Kreacher también sabía que en condición de padrino del joven mestizo Potter, si moría sin herederos, todo pasaría a ese niño. Al niño y a su madre sangresucia. Esa misma que tuvo la desfachatez de aparecerse en el recibidor y exigirle explicaciones al amo.

El amo no debía ninguna explicación a la sangre sucia sobre lo que quiera que sea que hiciera su vástago.

La sangre sucia amenazaba al amo y ponía en duda la condición de dama de la ama Walburga. El escándalo no podía sino causar carcajadas en su amo quien no tenía problemas en encajar todos los insultos de la mujer.

Atónito e indignado se alejó de allí refunfuñando por lo bajo por tener a tan poco digno amo. Tanto tiempo sirviendo a una familia como la Black para ver cómo todo se iba por el desagüe a causa del amo y su rebeldía. Si tan solo tuviera como ama a alguien como la señora Bellatrix... si no fuera por el amo Sirius y sus compañías, él estaría sirviendo a la Señora Lestrange…

─¿Entonces no está contigo? ─Los chillidos se interpusieron a los pensamientos de Kreacher─ Te juro que si los estás escondiendo me voy a encargar de…

─Ya te dije que no, mujer ─contestó su amo pero ya no había rastro de esa sonrisa insolente ─¿Has intentado un hechizo de ubicación?

─Ya te lo dije: Ni su escoba ni esa capa invisible del demonio están.

─Es una capa muy buena.

─¡Sirius!

─Ya, tranquila. Tal vez llevó al chico gordo a volar por ahí. Una escapada inocente, ya sabes como son los niños a esa edad.

─Yo no me escapaba de la casa.

─Eso era porque desde siempre has sido una aguafiestas.

─Cállate, esto es serio.

Kreacher se agarro las orejas con tal fuerza que se las hubiera arrancado de la cabeza, frente a él una sangre sucia mandaba a callar al amo. ¡Una maldita sangresucia! hubiera intervenido y la hubiera hecho volar fuera de la casa a la mínima orden del amo, pero aquello no sucedería. Sin embargo, una idea se había instalado en su cabeza. una idea que lo obligaría a plancharse las orejas más tarde, pero debía hacerlo pronto así que se desapareció rumbo a la casa de los Lestrange. Sabía que el amo no lo mandaría llamar ya que casi nunca lo hacía.

 **...**

Pronto oscurecería por lo que Harry decidió dar media vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a casa.

─Eh ¿Tan pronto? ─preguntó un aburrido Dudley cuando vio qué era lo que Harry pretendía.

─Ha oscurecido y no podemos volar por aquí de noche, es peligroso─ eso lo sabía hasta él.

Su primo pareció meditarlo un poco pero luego le dio la razón.

─Está bien, Harry. Tienes razón, además hace frío.

Como para corroborar sus palabras se estremeció visiblemente.

Decidió disminuir la altura a la que estaban para palear un poco el frío que empezaba a colarse por su cazadora. El chico no era ningún novato y sabía que a mayor altura peor era el frío, incluso por esas fechas.

Descendieron un tercio de la altura pero seguía sintiendo frío, de hecho podría jurar que era incluso más penetrante que cuando estaban arriba.

─Por qué hace tanto frío, Harry?

Harry no lo sabía y no le gustaba aquello. Descendió unos metros más, pero el frío seguía ahí, implacable.

─Tal vez debería ir más rápido ─apuró su primo un poco nervioso.

No necesitó que se lo repitiera para pegar su cuerpo al palo de la escoba, su primo se acomodó como pudo imitando su postura y la escoba cogió algo de velocidad, pero la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos a mayor velocidad, y el frío, sobre todo el frío.

Ambos niños empezaron a tiritar, al principio era un temblor tenue, pero al poco rato la virulencia de sus temblores le dificultaba el mantener el control de la escoba.

─De-deja de te-temblar, D.

De su boca salió una nubecilla de vaho cálida y reconfortante.

─N-no es mi c-culpa, y t-tú tamb-bién ti-tiemblas.

Harry no contestó, en parte porque era cierto y en parte porque no quería tartamudear.

─Harry… tengo m-miedo ─gimoteó su primo. Parecía a punto de llorar.

 _¡Lily, toma a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré._

Harry se detuvo en seco con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho. ¿De dónde había venido eso?

─Los encontramos, Mi Señor.

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron. No podían ver nada, pero eso solo significaba que estaban rodeados por magos.

─Después de diez años y al final el chico se presenta voluntario─ dijo uno de ellos con una voz que consiguió erizar los vellos de la nuca.

─Hay dos de ellos. ¿Qué hacemos con el otro?

─Matenlo.

─Harry ─sollozó su primo. Harry estaba paralizado, los ojos le picaban y sentía que pronto se echaría a llorar. ¿Acaso estaba en una pesadilla? quería despertar, quería ver a su madre, sentir sus brazos, que lo reconforta, lo besara en la coronilla y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Pero todo se sentía demasiado real… el frío y el miedo… tan real...

 _¡Lily, toma a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré._

─No creerás que una capa invisible puede engañarme, a mí ¿Verdad, Potter?

no había habido un superhéroe que salvara a su padre; y no habría un superhéroe que los salvara a ellos.

─¡Avada Kedavra!─dijo el de la voz cruel sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de responder.

Lo último que escuchó fue el grito de su primo, una segunda maldición asesina y quiso creer que finalmente un superhéroe llegaría y los salvaría.

Al final la oscuridad.

 **…**

El amo llegó a la casa cuando aún estaba oscuro, esa misma noche después de haber partido con la sangre sucia.

Al llegar no había aparecido ni gritado orden alguna a Kreacher, solo le había dado un par de simples instrucciones sin siquiera reparar en sus manos vendadas. Kreacher había sido un elfo desobediente pero debía serlo por el bien de la familia Black.

El amo pidió a Kreacher unos cuantos ingredientes de la despensa mientras aplastaba colmillos de serpientes. Hacía aquella tarea con el mismo cuidado con el que Kreacher lo había visto reparar su cacharro muggle, pero no había rastro alguno del entusiasmo característico que lo invadía cuando se dedicaba a ello: en cambio, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su mirada perdida.

Kreacher sabía que el amo era un mago muy capaz con las pociones, pero jamás hubiera pensado que podía llegar a tal nivel de concentración, como si en el mundo no hubiera otra cosa. Kreacher se preguntó si su amo no habría entrado en razón.

Kreacher se permitió tener esperanza.

El amo seguía trabajando hasta que finalmente apagó el caldero. Estaba amaneciendo y los rayos del alba se empezaban a filtrar por la ventanilla del laboratorio. Finalmente llenó dos viales de un líquido claro como el agua.

─Kreacher ─lo llamó. En su voz no había ni rastro del desprecio con el que siempre lo trataba ─bebe esto.

Kreacher obedeció gustoso, tomó el vial y lo olfateó.

─Te ordeno que mueras ─dijo en el mismo tono tranquilo.

Kreacher empezó a temblar violentamente.

─Bébelo.

Era una orden directa del amo, y para un elfo no había mayor honor que el de morir sirviendo a su amo. Pero eso se sentía… mal.

─Te ordeno que bebas eso y mueras.

No pudo contradecir una orden directa. Su mano vendada se dirigió a su boca y el líquido se deslizó por su lengua mientras el amo lo observaba con cuidado, parecía particularmente interesado en los vendajes de su mano ¿Lo sabría? pero Kreacher ya no podría saber qué tanto sabía su amo.

Antes de morir, el viejo Kreacher vio a su amo beber del otro vial.

 _ **...**_

 _ **fin**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Yo iba a escribir algo tierno, pero todo cambió cuando la nación del angst atacó. Creo que se nota en el cambio de tono de la primera viñeta a la última.

Sí, Harry y Dudley y Sirius y Kreacher mueren porque #SoyPuraMaldad.

En principio no iba a ser así, pero que Harry se salve igual como sucedió en el canon original por intervención de su madre, o de su primo, o de cualquier Deus Ex Machina le quita lo divertido a un WI, así que en cambio decidí que Voldy ganara y se cargara a Dudley en el proceso (y a Sirius y a Kreacher).

Por si las dudas Lily estaba viva (y queda viva), pero James no.

No odien a Kreacher, no es su culpa (o sea, si lo es pero… ya saben a lo que me refiero).


End file.
